One Last Chance
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: She lost everything. Then in a blink of an eye gains some of it back along with new stuff. Pairings: a lot Main pairing: Hieix CO


Miko: Here's a new story. I got bored and got an idear.

Hiei: disclaimer, Miko-chan doesn't own YYH or Jumper or Anicent. Jumper and Anicent the idea came from a movie and a video game.

* * *

I turn up my stereo system, in attempts to block out my parents fighting. Lately, that's all my parents have wanted to do is fight. And it's all my fault. Tears are still falling from my eyes. For the past two weeks, I've been trapped in this hell whole I call my room. My parents refused to let me leave it. They bring me food and anything else I want. The memories of my older brother's death flash through my eyes as if it were still happening right in front of me. He died protecting me. So in turn my parents now blame me. He was the structure that kept our family together, and now he's gone. And it's all my fault.

I fall onto my bed as Shadow of a Day off of Linkin Park's CD Minutes to Midnight. It was my brother's favorite song. Upon my nightstand that was next to my bed, in a picture frame that said Best Friends around it was: my brother Jason, me, and a long since seen friend of ours. But this was taken back when my brother was 16 and I was 14, that was 2 years ago. I truly miss both of them. Though our friend was alive and well, he seem to disappear about the time I started dating my now dead ex. Maybe it was jealously?

The tears keep pouring out of my eyes. My brother died saving me from my ex and also killed my ex before he took his last breathe. I meant the world to my brother. Many girls didn't like having to compete with me for my brothers attention so they always pulled the "me or her" card. Every time he chose me. So Jason never really had many successful relationships. I never did either. Then Josh comes along and everything changes. Over time so did he. More tears swell up in my eye as I try to block out the mental pain of nearly getting raped.

I always wondered why anyone who like me. I mean I'm only 5 foot 5 inches; I'm a bit on the chubby side, pale as ever, I have dyed hair, and no good things about myself. And then Josh comes along and asks me out. Him being 5 foot 10 inches, built, tan, with shaggy brown hair. Any girls dream, though he chose me. I never put much thought into it. But when this all happened I lost the most important person to me next to my older brother. I never realized it then but I do now after seeing what Josh did. But I really loved him and now just like my brother I'll never be able to tell him how much he meant to me.

Lips like Morphine by Kill Hannah, starts playing. I smile remembering how two years ago I wouldn't' have either thought about listening to this song. Then _he_ made me listen to it, and I fell in love with it. I start too drifted off to sleep as the song is about in the middle.

I don't know how long I was asleep but a knock startles me from my sleep. I lazily look over to my clock. _'3:13 a.m.'_ I grouchy mumble a "come in" to the person. My door opens and in steps my mom. Her eyes blood shot from all the crying she has done between fighting with my dad and mourning my brother's death. I sit up as to not be rude and to show my mom at least a little bit of respect. She smiles softly at that. She must have been thinking what I was doing. I smile as best I could back.

"Honey, this is kind of sudden. But me and your father have thought it'd be best if we separate. I mean everyone including you, knows the only reason we stayed together was because Jason was around. And now that he's-," She stops as tears fall from her eyes at a fast rate. I quickly get off my bed and embrace my mom. On a normal bases I got along better with my mom better than with my dad. I rub her back trying to get her to calm down. Tears start to form in my eye but I don't let them fall. I don't think Jason would want me to mourn so much over his death.

"It's okay Mom. I'm sorry, it's my fault. Had I listened to Jason and Hiei in the first place then Jason would still be here as would Hiei," I tell my mom as tears start to fall to the ground as I start crying again. My mom's shoulders stop shaking, as she pulls away from me. She looks me dead in the eye and there in her eyes I see a mixture of sorrow, regret, and sadness.

"Oh honey, I don't blame you. I couldn't blame you. You shouldn't blame yourself. Jason was just protecting you. Everyone knows he puts you before anyone even his self. He has never let anyone get between you two. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself either," she says and this time she pulls me into a hug and starts comforting me as the tears come from my eyes much quicker than before. I really did feel as if it was all my fault he died. I was beating myself up about it too.

I guess I fell asleep while crying because the next thing I know is my alarm clock is going off signaling a new day. Or school day. My mom was sending me off to school. It has been at least 5 days since Jason's death and she thinks I need to be around people. So I'm respecting her wishes. I get out of bed and turn off my clock. I yawn as I stand and walk over to my wardrobe and get my normal every day outfit. Which was a pair of semi-tight yet at the same time sort of baggy blue jeans. All my jeans where the same, my shirts and hoodies were different though. I grab my purplish blue AFI shirt and my Bullet For My Valentine hoodies.

I strip down from my night clothes and put on a fresh set of clothes. I had showered the night before. I dress in the clothes that I had previously chosen and head out of my room only after grabbing my black shoulder bag that had aqua butterflies scattered here and there. I pick up my cell at the bottom of the stairs as my mom hands it to me. "Thanks" and a "Your welcome" is exchanged as I exit the house.

The walk towards school was surprisingly silent. The only sounds were that of the animals and the cars. Out of nowhere I'm tackled to the ground. I fall hard on my bottom. I look up and see the person who had tackled me was Kya, my best friend and cousin. Her purple hair was short and angled and she was wearing her usual fighting style looking dress. As she gets up some of my purple hair with dyed blue streaks throughout fall in front of my face.

"Sheesh, Kya. Why you got to glomp me so early in the morning," I yawn. Kya looks at me and shrugs. Typically Kya, always acting never thinking.

"Well sorry JJ, not my fault you're not being aware of your surroundings. Just be glad me and _here _and not _there_," Kay finishes. There's truth in her words.

"Thanks Kya, I'm still kind of out of it if you know what I mean," I solemnly say. She nods in an understanding way. Kya smiles. I tilt my head in confusion. She laughs.

"Did you hear we are getting like 4-6 new students? I also hear that they're hot expect maybe one," Kya says. I laugh. Kya always trying to cheer me up and wanting to see these new students. Makes me wonder how we are related. Oh yeah that's right our dad's are brothers, only a year difference between the two. We are right outside the gate to our 'peaceful' school.

"Hey! Kya, JJ. Wait up," Three voices say in unison catching mine and Kya attention. We turn and she our other best friends Ari, Jade, and Kimmi. Ari has longish blonde hair with red eyes and is normally wearing a black skirt with a light pinkish colored tube top. Jade has light brown almost blonde looking hair usually pulled back in a ponytail and she wears a half sleeved shirt that is yellow on the sleeves and green everywhere else with a red skirt. Lastly Kimmi shoulder length blonde hair and normally wears something that look like a school uniform but it's really not.

We stop and await for the slowest 'humans' on Earth to catch up to us. They can be really slow at times, but hey you got to love them for trying. They finally catch up. As we start to head inside the gates. As we enter I can feel some new auras around the school _'Must be the new kids'_ I think. As we enter the school, I notice a lot and I mean a lot of pictures of that night my brother died. My eyes widen as I look around the school. Where did these come from? I hear laughter to my left. I glare at the most slutest girls in school. Oh how I hated them.

"WHERE DO YOU GET OFF,"! Kimmi says. They laugh.

"What can't handle seeing your weakest moment JJ? Poor thing, Jason that is. He lost his life all for his pathetic little sister who can't even stick up for herself," Caroline says. Oh that does it. I sock her hard in the face. Since it's not school hours, I can't get in trouble.

"You know what Caroline, your just jealous because Jason wouldn't date you nor give you the time of day. I'd love to see how you'd handle being in my situation. Trying losing everything then come pick on me." I say and storm away leaving about 10 plus some on lookers shocked in the hall.

I'm running down the halls of the school, not really caring where I was going. I knew it was a mistake for listening to my mom and coming. I'm so blinded by the tears and sadness that I run into someone…….

[[Spirit Detectives POV

"We have to come here WHY," Yusuke whines as they enter the school, but as soon as they do the stop dead in their tracks. Ever where on the walls and lockers even the doors were pictures of a girl and two guys. The girl look terrified and one of the guys was standing protectively in front of her. They also noticed that there were two different groups in the middle of the corridor. It didn't seem to nice either.

"WHERE DO YOU GET OFF,"! a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and what appeared to be a school uniform yelled.

What can't handle seeing your weakest moment JJ? Poor thing, Jason that is. He lost his life all for his pathetic little sister who can't even stick up for herself," some preppy looking girl said, just before she got punched in the face. JJ that name struck Hiei as the pictures and the names of said people in the picture sent a warning bell off in his head.

"You know what Caroline, your just jealous because Jason wouldn't date you nor give you the time of dead. I'd love to see how you'd handle being in my situation. Trying losing everything then come pick on me." The one who you'd assume as JJ said then ran off down the hall with tears running down her face.

"JJ, what happened while I was away," Hiei mumbled hoping no one heard him but unfortunately for him the whole gang plus the group up ahead heard.

"Hiei, do you know her," asked a confused Yusuke. The group that was up ahead came to greet the new student and to see how one of them knew their friend. Next thing Hiei knows is he is being punched square in the jaw but a purple haired girl who looked similar probably related to JJ.

"You son of a bitch, this is all your fault. Had you been honest with her in the first place then Jason would still be here and JJ wouldn't have nearly gotten raped," she says as tears fall from her eyes. Hiei stood there shocked and hurt and confused.

"Kya. Calm down. He didn't know it would happen. Don't blame him," Jade tried to reason with her. Kurama pulls Kya away from Hiei and Kya starts crying into his chest.

"I'm sorry about Kya. She's a bit distraught, her as well as JJ. The girl who took off down the hall. They lost someone dear to them. So now she's going around blaming people who we haven't seen nor heard from in over 2 years." Kimmi says in Kya defense. The gang is surprised, they look to Hiei and see him take off down the hall after JJ.

[[JJ POV

I fall on my butt. I look up at the person who I bumped into my eyes widen in shock. How was this possible? He wasn't suppose to be here. The tears pour out of my eyes more as I look.

"Y—your suppose to be de-ad," I stutter as I back away from Josh. He laughs inhumanly.

"Aww. What's the matter thought your big bad brother killed me," Josh says evilly. "Well guess what I'm still here, and now I'm going to get what I want," he continued coming closer to me. I back further away from him and in a blink of an eye he's behind me. His breathe on the back of my neck sends shivers down my shine.

"S-s-stop, let g-o," I stutter again as I try to get out of his arms. He smirks and blows on my ear.

"Keep struggling babe, it'll only make me harder," my eyes widen at this. I go to scream and he covers my mouth with his and pushes me up against a set of lockers. I struggle once again. I get the perfect chance and I knee him in his nuts. He groans in pain and releases me. I sprint off in the direction that I just came from.

I'm running as fast as I can. This seems to be a blur to human eyes. I'm running so fast. I have no clue where I'm going or what's ahead of me but I know I don't want to be near Josh. I turn back to see if he is still there. Just my luck when I turn around to see if he's there I run slam into another person. I look up at the person. My eyes widen. New tears form in my eyes. This time tears of happiness.

"H-H-iei," I stutter. He holds out his hand to me, I gladly take it. After I'm back on my feet Hiei pulls me into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry Jay, I didn't mean to leave you and make you suffer. If I had known this would happen then I never would have believed that bastards lies," Hiei says as he rubs my back gently.

"But it's my fault for not listening to you and Jason. Had I listened then Jason would still be here and you never would have left." a crackle reply comes from my mouth. I grab onto Hiei to make sure he's real as more tears poor from my eyes. Clapping breaks the little moment that me and Hiei were having. Then laughter echoed through the hall.

"Hiei, hand over JJ. She will be very valuable in our work," John says. I feel Hiei grip me tighter.

"What do you want with her. Better yet what does Pro want with her," Hiei says venomously. I stiffen. Pro, John was with Pro that bastard. He was using me. I look up from Hiei's chest and glare towards John.

"Don't look so surprised babe; I knew you were a Jumper from the moment I laid eyes on you. As for turning you into to Pro to experiment on, I've been thinking about creating a hybrid. With your Jumper blood and my Ancient blood, who knows how great of a child that'd make." As he said this my eyes widen. He still wanted to use me. My eyes return to normal size as I glare and I feel Hiei's aura spike.

"Over my dead body, will I let you mate her or turn her into Pro," Hiei says venomously. I smile inwardly at Hiei's over protectiveness, he reminded me of Jason.

* * *

Miko: THe only reason it ended this way was because of my friend rushing me . 

Hiei: -takes out katana- shall i kill him

Miko: NOOOOOOOO-glomps- See ya next time


End file.
